


Not Yet

by fencesit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Izuna Lives AU, M/M, Their Hands Touch, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: Madara's pretty sure this is how handing things to Senju Tobirama feels for everyone.





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/gifts).



Madara hands over the paperwork he and Izuna have been working on. His fingers brush Tobirama's. It's the smallest slide of skin against skin imaginable. 

Tobirama looks up. 

They make eye contact. 

Tobirama swallows, but not nervously. 

Madara could lean over the desk. He could plant one hand on top of the paperwork — nevermind the still-wet ink — and lean his weight on it. He could use his other hand to grab Tobirama's chin. To tilt his head, until Tobirama's red eyes have to look at Madara from beneath his eyelashes, and _then_ — 

But it's a bad idea. 

Madara goes home. 


End file.
